


No time for a vacation

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Do I have to tag characters that only get mentioned?, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluri Week 2020, Flynn lives in Zaphias, Hot Springs, M/M, Massage, Vacation, Yumanju, Yuri is in Dhangrest, Yuri's POV, after the game, fluriweek2020, handjob, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: The world has been saved, but Flynn is busier than ever before. When he works too much and refuses to take a break, there is only one way left: Someone has to force him to relax.And everyone knows that Yuri is the only one who could manage to do that.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	No time for a vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipping so many different ships, but Fluri will always have a special place in my heart. They are my favorite Tales of ship as well.  
> It was about time I wrote a fanfiction about them ♥

"What's the meaning of this?" Flynn had his arms crossed as he walked towards Yuri. The blond was in full Commandant attire, sticking out like a sore thumb here at Yumanju.

"I'm happy to see you as well," Yuri replied with a sigh. Already dressed in a lilac Yukata from the resort, he felt a bit bothered by Flynn's overdressed look.

"Judith said there was an _emergency,_ " the blond raged on without even acknowledging Yuri's previous statement.   
Well, two could play this game.

"I've missed you, too," Yuri said honestly, ignoring Flynn's unspoken question.

"Yuri! It's nice for you to have time to fool around, but _I've_ got work to do!"   
Oh, so now they finally talked about the same thing.

"Believe it or not, _I'm_ working right now."  
The scrutinizing look on Flynn's face already told him his answer.  
"I _don't_ believe it."

Another sigh left the guild member. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.  
"Your dearest second-in-command has tasked Brave Vesperia with a very important mission. She even paid in advance."

"Sodia?" Flynn asked, a frown on his face.  
"Do you have another second-in-command?" It was a rhetorical question, but the blond's gaze only darkened, his arms still crossed.

Yuri continued his explanation. "She said her Commandant is overworking himself so much that she's worried about his help. So she paid me to take you on vacation."

"That's ridiculous!" Flynn exclaimed, finally uncrossing his arms at the sheer surprise.

"It is," Yuri confirmed before his voice took a turn for being overdramatic. "Flynn Scifo - Commandant of the knights, responsible for hundreds, _thousands_ of people, yet he can't even look after himself. Ridiculous, indeed."  
"Yuri!"  
"Have I ever told you that I like it when you call my name?" Yuri's voice was sultry, his eyelids half-lidded, a smirk on his face.

"What?!" Flynn blushed at once. He had never been good at receiving compliments or flirting, and Yuri's teasingly but honest confession had taken the wind right out of his sails.

Yuri couldn't stay serious when faced with that flustered look of his childhood friend, companion, and lover. Bursting out laughing, he barely noticed Flynn's head getting red again - this time, caused by anger, not by embarrassment.

"Yuri!!" Flynn called out his name again, and Yuri continued to laugh.

"Come on, man! Loosen up," the guild member suggested while he got his chuckles back under control. "What's the big deal?"

Flynn huffed, closing his eyes shortly to calm his nerves. "The _big deal_ is that I've got a lot of work to do in Zaphias, but I'm stuck _here_ because Judith only chuckled and left as soon as she had dropped me off!"

"Don't worry. Judy will pick us up again tomorrow at noon. Until then, it's just you and me, here at Yumanju."

"I could try to go back on my own," Flynn murmured, grabbing his chin, deep in thought, as he turned around to watch the adjoining woods. Now that the Blastias and the barriers were gone, traveling took much longer than before. The people were slowly getting used to their new way of living, developing appropriate substitutes for their missing technological devices, but invention took its time. There was no way Flynn would be able to reach Zaphias by tomorrow if he went off on his own now. Waiting for Judith and Ba'ul to pick them up the next day was the fastest way back. Flynn should know that, but as always, he couldn't sit still when he was stressed out.

"So desperate to go back? I guess you are not happy to see me at all." Yuri was playing a bit dirty by making Flynn feel bad about it, but it was the best way to get to him under these circumstances.

"That's," Flynn sighed. "That's not it, and you know it, Yuri. We are both too busy to be here."

"As I said: I'm working right now," the guild member reminded him.  
"I still can't believe Sodia paid you for that," Flynn repeated.  
"I do wonder if she still would have given me money if she knew that she literally paid me to suck off your-"  
"Yuri!" Flynn exclaimed in shock, sprinting closer to press a hand to Yuri's mouth, stopping him from talking. Nervously, his eyes were darting around, checking for anyone listening in. But they were the only people standing in front of the resort.

With a smirk, Yuri licked against Flynn's hand. With a disgusted grimace, the blond pulled his hand back, but Yuri grabbed his wrist. "Gotcha. Now let's go inside."

"What? Yuri! Hey!" Protests kept tumbling from the Commandant's lips, but the guild member didn't let that bother him. Determined, he dragged Flynn into the resort. 

The receptionist nodded at them in a greeting. Yuri had already arrived earlier and booked one of the private suites with an own bath for them. The free passes they had earned after helping out here once were really paying off now. 

Flynn had turned quiet while they walked through the resort, being decent enough not to cause a scene in front of others. Yet as soon as they had entered their room, he yanked his wrist free from Yuri's grip.

"I still can't believe that Sodia-"  
"Yes, yes, we've talked about that already." Yuri rolled his eyes. "That girl must be really worried if she contacted _me_ of all people."  
"You two have never gotten along, but it still feels like there's something I don't know," Flynn mentioned, once again too sharp for his own good.

Trying to gain some distance, Yuri picked up a light blue Yukata he had already prepared, holding it out to Flynn. Yet the blond only stared at him, arms crossed.

A sigh left Yuri's mouth. "Now is not the time to talk about that."  
"Then _when_ is?"  
"Flynn!"  
"Yuri," the blond repeated, staring at him. Sometimes Yuri forgot that Flynn could be even more stubborn than him. It was only now that Yuri noticed the dark circles under his friend's eyes. When had he last gotten a full night of sleep?

"It's up to _her_ , not me, alright? And now drop it, you're ruining the mood."  
  
Sometimes, in a moment of weakness, Yuri felt like telling Flynn what had happened. He had long but accepted that he was Flynn's shadow while Sodia stood by his side in the light. However, after the events of Zaude, her light had been overcast by a small shadow. Yuri couldn't really blame her for what she had done. She had thought to do the right thing, had tried to protect Flynn from a criminal. But Sodia shouldn't have done it in such an illegal way. That wasn't how she or Flynn got things done. That was how _Yuri_ got things done as a last resort.

And even if Yuri didn't like her, he knew that Flynn needed someone like her. Someone he could trust. Someone who could be by his side when Yuri could not. Yet sometimes, he wasn't sure anymore if she still had the right to stand in the light together with Flynn. Not because of what she had done, but because she hadn't told Flynn. She wasn't supposed to keep dark secrets from him - that was _Yuri's_ job.

"Sorry for bringing it up," the blond apologized, uncrossing his arms with a sigh.  
"Huh?" Yuri blinked, still half-way lost in thoughts.  
"You always get this weird look on your face when I'm trying to talk about that. It must be serious," Flynn exclaimed, his gaze more worried than necessary.  
"It's nothing. Forget it." Yuri waved him off before he held out the Yukata once more.

"I'm too tired to argue with you," Flynn admitted finally, accepting the piece of cloth with a small smile.

"I bet. You look like shit," Yuri returned with a grin.  
"Yuri." It sounded like a warning.  
"Nuh-uh. No arguing. You're too tired," Yuri reminded him, still smirking. Flynn wanted to retort something, but Yuri cut him off before he could even speak up. "Why don't you take a nice bath while I prepare something to eat?"

Since Yumanju was the best resort out there -at least as far as Yuri knew- they offered excellent meals as well. But Yuri had rented one of the private rooms that came not only with their own secluded hot spring and a small bathroom but with a kitchenette as well. While the food tasted great, he thought Flynn might prefer something cooked by him. Furthermore, Yuri didn't want to get bothered by anyone. It had been a while since he had been alone with Flynn, and he intended to make the most out of it.

"I could help you-"  
"Absolutely not." All color had left Yuri's face. He wasn't letting Flynn anywhere near their meal.  
"Stop exaggerating," Flynn replied, trying to look angry, but it was more of a pout.  
"I want to cook something edible, not set the kitchen on fire while oversalting cookies."

"That was _one_ time!" Flynn complained. "And it's not my fault that salt and sugar look so similar! Besides, you don't intend to bake cookies, do you?"

"Since when are you so interested in cooking anyway?"  
"Well, I," Flynn started to reply, but then he averted his gaze, a faint blush coming up on his cheeks.  
"What?"  
"Since I'm forced to spend my time here anyway, I can very well make the most out of it. I'm not here to spend my time alone in the bath while you're working in the kitchen."  
"Ah, so you wanna take a bath _with me_ instead. You're naughty today, Flynn," Yuri teased him with a smirk while deep inside he was happy they had had the same thought. Doing things separately would be a waste of their rare and precious time together.  
"That's not-" Flynn's cheeks were getting red for real now.

"I know," Yuri replied with a chuckle, placing a quick peck on Flynn's red cheek. "Change out of that uncomfortable uniform, and then come help me in the kitchen. You can at least cut some vegetables, right?"

"Of course, I can!" Flynn responded before he went to the small bathroom, seeking out privacy to change.

Putting his hands on his hips, Yuri let out a long sigh. When Sodia had tasked him with this mission, he had been looking forward to it, although he had known that it wouldn't be easy. 

Yuri wasn't stupid enough to think that Flynn would relax for real now. But at least his lover had accepted his destiny of spending the night here and was changing into comfortable clothes. It was the first step.

While Flynn was away, Yuri started to take out the ingredients he had brought. It didn't take long for Flynn to join him in the kitchen, eyeing the ingredients in interest. "What will we be cooking?"  
" _I'll_ make Omelette Rice. You can chop the onions."

With a huff, Flynn grabbed the first onion. Yuri only realized his mistake when his friend had already cut the vegetable in half, chopping the first half with too much force.  
"Maybe you wanna peel them first," Yuri mentioned casually, as he checked on the rice he had already cooked this morning before Flynn had arrived.  
"You have said _chop_ , not _peel_ ," Flynn tried to retort, but Yuri only gave him a deadpan look. "Besides, you can peel them just fine even after cutting them!"  
"If you say so," Yuri replied, doing his best not to roll his eyes.

While Flynn did his best to pick out the pieces of onion peel, Yuri whisked together the eggs with some fresh herbs. He had already marinated the chicken before and heated up the pan with some olive oil.

"Need help?" Yuri asked as he held his hand over the pan, checking in on the heat.  
"No, I can do this," Flynn replied, his face scrunched up in concentration as he managed to take away the last piece of peel. With his watery eyes, due to the onion, the guild member almost had pity for him.   
"Put them in the pan once you're done," Yuri instructed.

It didn't take much longer until Flynn did as he had been told, putting differently-sized pieces of onion into the frying pan. Carefully sauteing the vegetables, Yuri soon added the chicken, later the rice, and some seasonings. 

He had been so focused on cooking that he hadn't noticed that Flynn had started to wash the dishes.   
"You don't have to clean up," Yuri mentioned, rolling his eyes. The blond really couldn't stand even the tiniest bit of a mess. It reminded him of the one time they had stayed here at Yumanju and helped out as staff members. Flynn had been cleaning everything with the utmost care back then as well.

"It's easier to clean it now before everything dries up and we have to soak it again," the blond mentioned while scrubbing the bowl Yuri had used to marinate the chicken.

"You're supposed to _relax_ , Flynn," Yuri reminded him with a sigh, knowing full well that saying it wouldn't change a thing.  
"I won't sit by idle while you're working. And since I know that you won't let me near that frying pan, at least let me clean up."

Giving in without a fight, Yuri concentrated on finishing their dinner while Flynn made sure the kitchen was even cleaner than before they had arrived here.

Once he had finished their Omelettes and put them on two plates, he used a ketchup bottle to draw hearts on them.

Setting the plates on the low table across from each other, Yuri sat down. When he noticed Flynn staring at the pan, he spoke up, "Don't even try to clean that pan now. Sit down and eat before dinner gets cold."

After a short moment of hesitation, Flynn gave in and sat down in front of Yuri. 

"Did you really draw _hearts_ on it?"   
"Just for you," Yuri replied with a wink, and Flynn scrunched up his nose.

Cutting off the first piece, the smell of well-seasoned rice and chicken drifted up to their noses. After taking a bite, Flynn's eyes lit up. "Delicious! _Your_ cooking is still the best."

"Thanks," Yuri replied, a proud smile on his face. It had been the right decision to cook instead of ordering meals from the resort.

"I don't even remember the last time I've paid so much attention to a meal," Flynn muttered quietly, an almost sentimental look on his face.  
"Hm?"  
"Usually, I just take a few bites while I continue working on reports," Flynn admitted.  
"I don't think that's healthy," Yuri reprimanded him, even though Flynn knew that on his own. "So eat up now, and savor it."  
"I will," the blond replied with a bright smile, causing Yuri to smile as well.

They continued to eat in silence, smiling at each other from time to time. 

Just when Yuri thought he had finally gotten through to his lover, having convinced him to take it easy tonight, Flynn picked up their empty plates, taking them to the sink.   
"Flynn," Yuri whined in exhaustion.   
"I'll just clean that up. It won't take long," the blond exclaimed, already getting to work.  
"Just let it be."  
"I won't be able to relax, knowing that this task is still left unfinished."

With a sigh, Yuri got up. If it had to be done _now_ , he could at least help to make it faster.  
"You're incorrigible," the guild member mentioned with a sigh, but the other didn't comment on it. 

Once all the dishes were clean and put away to their rightful places inside the small cabinet, Yuri dropped his Yukata, stepping out of his underwear.

"What are you-" Flynn exclaimed, but already averted his gaze.

"It's nothing you haven't seen or touched before," Yuri replied teasingly, walking towards the door that led outside while he loosely tied up his hair.  
"Yuri!"  
"Keep calling my name, for now, I'll make you _moan_ it later." With a wink at Flynn's red face, Yuri left the room and went into the hot spring.

A content hum tumbled from his lips as he dipped his right foot into the water. The temperature was just right. Eagerly, he got inside, soaking his tense muscles in the hot spring.

Not much later, Flynn came outside, having shed his clothes as well. However, he was holding a towel in front of his waist. With a snort, Yuri gave his lover the privacy he needed: He turned around, resting his head on his arms that lay crossed on the stones surrounding the hot spring.

The lapping of the water told him that his lover had finally joined him. Soon, Flynn came to a rest next to him. Placing the neatly-folded towel on the stone, Flynn rested the back of his head against it, looking up to the sky.

Yuri studied his lover's profile for a while.

"Quit staring," Flynn eventually mumbled, making Yuri chuckle.

Turning around, Yuri leaned back as well, looking up. The sun had already set, an endless number of stars gracing the sky. The full moon was casting its soft light down on them. 

"You never see this many stars at Dhangrest," Yuri mumbled quietly as he carefully took Flynn's hand into his own beneath the surface of the water.  
"Neither at Zaphias," the blond added softly.

In moments like these, Yuri got reminded that despite all the effort it had taken to save the world, it had been worth it. 

As he watched the starry sky, feeling the soft touch of a warm summer night's breeze on his face while his body soaked in the hot spring, Yuri almost could forget all the chaos around the world. Sure, people were slowly getting used to the lack of Blastia, but it was still a long way back to the normal they had been used to. Here and now, however, with Flynn by his side, he didn't care about any of that.

His thumb was softly caressing Flynn's hand as he leaned closer, intending to place a kiss on his cheek.  
"I had a meeting with master Ioder scheduled tonight. I hope he-"

Before Flynn could finish his sentence, Yuri pinched him in his thigh.   
"Ouch!! Yuri!"  
"Would you stop thinking about work for five seconds?!" Yuri exclaimed, grabbing Flynn's face with both hands as he straddled his hips.  
"I-" Flynn's retort got silenced as Yuri pressed their lips together, forcing his tongue into his mouth. 

Yuri felt his lover tense for a moment, his body stiffening in shock before he relaxed into the kiss, opening his lips further, his tongue darting forward to meet Yuri's.

Smiling into the kiss, Yuri moved his right hand to caress the back of Flynn's neck, playing with the wet tips of his hair. 

Their tongues kept dancing with each other, pushing back and forth as neither of them wanted to give in, playfully battling for dominance. 

After a while, Yuri slowly moved back again, taking in a breath. "Are you finally thinking about something else?"  
"Hm," Flynn hummed in thought before he smiled. "No, maybe you need to distract me again." There was a smirk on Yuri's face as he leaned forward to meet his lover for another kiss.

They kept kissing for a while, their hands exploring each others' upper bodies but never reaching too far down. They simply enjoyed being close to each other. 

"Now?" Yuri asked, playfully as they parted again.   
"Every time you ask, you remind me again," the Commandant said teasingly.  
" _Oh_ , now someone's needy," Yuri replied, leaning back with a teasing smile as the blond leaned forward for another kiss. 

A frown appeared on Flynn's face, but the other only went back further, leaving his lap.   
"Yuri, what-" An evil grin was all the warning Flynn got before the guild member leaned up to push the blond down by his shoulders. 

As Flynn emerged from the water again, hair dripping wet, a pout on his face, his eyebrow twitching, Yuri couldn't help but laugh his ass off. The giggles stopped as _he_ suddenly found himself under the surface of the water. 

Getting back up again, he spat out the water, another wave of chuckles tumbling from his wet lips.   
"You're so childish sometimes," Flynn mentioned, crossing his arms.  
"And you're a stuffy grown-up!" Yuri replied as he launched towards his lover, tackling him into the stomach, pushing both of them down to the hot water.

When they got up to catch some air, Flynn complained again, but soon, they were wrestling with each other. Swearing, teasing, and laughing, they dove into the water, only to emerge again. Waves of water were splashing out of the spring, but they didn't even notice, lost in their own little world.

Yuri didn't know how long they had been going at it, but at some point, they were both out of breath.

"Time out," he suggested, floating on his back with his eyes closed to catch his breath.  
"So," Flynn harshly took in some air, "you give up?"  
"Yes, yes, _I_ give up," Yuri chuckled, "if that makes you feel better."  
"It does," the blond admitted contently. 

Opening his eyes, Yuri saw his lover stretching his neck.  
"You tense?" He asked but already made his way behind his back. Putting his hands on Flynn's shoulders, he pressed his thumbs against the soft skin.   
"You don't have to-"  
"Wow, you _are_ tense," Yuri noticed as he felt the hardened spots. "Let's get out of the water. I'll give you a proper massage."

Without waiting for the retort that was sure to come, Yuri got out of the water. Fondly, he noticed that Flynn had brought a towel for him as well earlier. Picking up the soft cloth, he used it to dry off his hair after taking out his hair tie.   
"Yuri, you don't have to do that," Flynn said, causing the other to roll his eyes. The blond had gotten out of the hot spring as well and was wrapping the towel around his body.  
"Maybe I _want_ to."  
"But-"   
Yuri placed a quick kiss on Flynn's lips. "Shut up." The guild member smirked and went inside, towel loosely hanging around his shoulders.

Putting out the two futons as closely as possible, Yuri went to the small bathroom next. A smile found its way to his lips when he discovered some massage oil. Of course, Yumanju offered that to their guests. Together with two fresh towels, he picked it up.

As he came back to the main room, he spotted Flynn, towel around his waist, picking up his Yukata and underwear.  
"Nuh-uh," he denied, "don't even think about putting that on."  
The blond looked at him, only now realizing that Yuri was still naked except for the towel around his shoulders, and blushed.   
"You won't put on anything either no matter what I say, will you?"  
"Nope. Because I know that you're not really bothered by it, no matter how much you complain." There was a triumphant grin on Yuri's face as Flynn dropped his clothes again.

"Lie down," he directed, nodding towards the futons. Doing as he had been told, the blond made himself comfortable on the soft futon, the towel still wrapped around his waist. For the mood, Yuri turned off the lights. The stars and full moon that shone in through the window were bright enough.

Yuri rolled up the two towels he had brought from the bathroom, softly putting them beneath Flynn's chin and forehead. With that, Flynn could lie face-down without having trouble breathing.  
"You seem to know what you are doing," the blond mumbled.  
"Estelle has taught me a thing or few," Yuri explained, putting some of the massage gel into his hands. Rubbing them, he warmed it up a bit.

"When we all helped out here, she was working as a masseuse," he continued to talk while he positioned himself, putting his knees left and right of Flynn's waist. 

Doing his best to remember what Estelle had taught him when he had asked her once, he got to work. Leaning forward, he let his whole hands traveling from Flynn's back up to his shoulders, spreading the massage gel. The pleasant smell of lavender started to fill the air. Whenever he leaned back again, he sat down on Flynn's rear.

Repeating his actions, he slowly increased the pressure over time, warming up his lover's muscles. Next, he used shorter, circular movements. Putting more pressure on his thumbs, he kneaded the lower part of Flynn's back before he slowly moved up.

"You are surprisingly good at this," Flynn admitted after a while, his voice a bit rough.  
"I'm glad. Just tell me if you don't like anything," Yuri replied with a smile.  
"No, no, it's all good. Keep going."  
"I will."

It was nice to know that Flynn finally managed to relax. Getting taught by Estelle had been worth it, after all. Back then, he had only asked her out of curiosity while they were traveling on Ba'ul without much else to do. But now that knowledge was coming in handy.

An appreciative hum left his lover.

Yuri kept working his way up to Flynn's shoulders, down his upper arms, using less pressure on his way downward. Leaning forward, he used his right hand to carefully massage Flynn's neck as well, brushing tips of blonde hair in the process.

Leaning back, he sat down on his lover's rear, concentrating on massaging his lower back again. 

After a while, he reached for more oil, spreading the smooth substance on the soft skin. 

He didn't know how long he had been going, but eventually, he noticed Flynn growing tense. That was a bit odd since he had relaxed at first. Yet, every time Yuri moved to sit back down again, Flynn tensed up, holding his breath for a moment.

It didn't take much longer for him to realize what was going on.

Getting up on his knees again, he smiled softly. "Turn around."  
"That's-" Flynn immediately grew tense again.  
"Shh, it's okay," Yuri whispered, soothingly stroking Flynn's back once again. "I've noticed."

The blond hesitated for a moment before he finally turned around, face bright red. Leaning forward, Yuri intended to place a reassuring kiss on his lover's lips, but his hair fell down, getting between their lips. A chuckle left him as he leaned further up. While his knees still rested left and right of Flynn's body, he slowly sat down, resting his rear on Flynn's stomach.

Putting the hair tie free from his wrist, he reached for his hair, but Flynn stopped him.   
"Wait," the blond instructed, leaning up to take the hair tie out of his hands. "Your hands are oily."

Yuri didn't care about a bit of massage oil getting into his hair, but he complied anyway, leaning further down so Flynn could easily reach his hair, tying it up loosely. Once it was done, Yuri leaned forward, finally placing that kiss on soft lips. 

Reaching for more oil, he carefully coated his hands in it. While holding eye contact with his lover, he slowly slid a bit further down his body until he felt Flynn's erection against his back. The towel Flynn had worn around his waist was still between them, but the blond's cheeks lit up anyway. Acting as if he didn't care, Yuri only continued with his plan. 

Softly he placed his oily hands on Flynn's shoulders, stroking down his chest and stomach. He wasn't using as much strength as he had when massaging his back, but he still was doing his job. While doing this, he made sure to move his ass more than necessary, rubbing against Flynn's erection. 

Soon little sighs and moans were tumbling from Flynn's rosy lips. Yuri noticed the moment the mood had shifted. Desire had found its way to Flynn's face, chasing away the embarrassment. 

The blond even went so far as to pull away the towel still lingering between them. A small moan slipped from Yuri's lips as well when he felt his lover's hot hardness against his bare ass cheeks.

Making the most of his current position, he kept moving his hips. His own member had long but gotten hard as well, but he tried to focus on pleasuring his lover tonight. 

Letting his hands travel over Flynn's body again, he came to a stop at his chest. Carefully, he used his thumbs to massage Flynn's nipples, causing the other to moan out his name, bucking up his hips. " _Yuri_!"

A smile found its way to his lips. Leaning forward, he whispered directly into his lover's ear. "Told you I'd make you _moan_ my name later."

Before the other could retort anything, Yuri pressed their lips together. He kept up the massaging movements of his thumbs, making Flynn moan again. Their kiss was messy, tongues greedily dancing around each other while they nibbled on each others' lips. Flynn had his hands tangled in purple hair.

" _Yuri_ ," the blond moaned again, a bit more desperate this time, his hips twitching up.   
"Hm?" Yuri hummed while he kissed his way from his lover's lips down his neck.  
"More," Flynn instructed breathily, and Yuri sped up the movements of his hips, rubbing against his lover.

"No," the blond whined.  
"Huh?" Confused, Yuri stopped his movements, leaning further up. Embarrassed again, Flynn put his arm over his eyes, trying to hide his face. "Don't hide from me, Flynn," Yuri said, placing a soft kiss against his neck. "What do you need?"

When his lover still didn't speak up, Yuri made some suggestions. "Should I ride you? Blow you?"  
"Your _hand_ ," Flynn whispered eventually, and Yuri blinked in surprise. That was surprisingly innocent, but maybe his lover had taken a liking to his hands after that massage.   
"Alright." Reaching for the lavender oil once more, Yuri moved to kneel beside his lover's body so he could wrap his hand around the erection.

It was hot beneath his touch, a bead of precum already leaking from the top. A satisfied moan left Flynn, his hips twitching up again before his breathing sped up. 

For once, not intending to tease his lover, Yuri set up the pace he knew Flynn loved. Slowly, the blond lifted his arm from his face again, reaching out for his lover. With a smile, Yuri leaned down to kiss him again. It was even messier than last time since Flynn had to break their kiss all the time, gasping for air, moaning, moving his head in pleasure. The blond had one hand buried in Yuri's hair again, the other desperately holding on to his upper arm.

"Yuri," Flynn moaned again, desperately in need, and Yuri sped up his movements even more.

It only took a few more strokes until Flynn's body tensed up one last time, his hips lifting up into Yuri's touch. Diligently he stroked him through it, hot spurts of cum painting Flynn's stomach.

While the blond slowly got his breathing back under control, Yuri used the towel to wipe up the mess, knowing that his lover would otherwise complain about it soon.

With a smile, he lay down next to him, putting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"What about you?" Flynn mumbled, his eyes closed, his face finally relaxed.  
"Shh, I can wait," Yuri replied, caressing Flynn's cheek. The blond leaned into the touch, a content smile on his lips.

Placing a kiss on messy blond hair, Yuri smiled fondly at his lover. 

It didn't take him long to realize that Flynn had fallen asleep. 

When he had said that he could wait, he hadn't meant until the next morning, but that's that. It was more important that Flynn was finally able to relax and recharge his energy. 

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around his lover, placing his head on Flynn's chest so he could listen to his heartbeat.

For now, he would just enjoy his lover's presence and sleep as well. 

He would get his fun in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥
> 
> I'm using Twitter on a daily basis, so if you're ever interested in any updates, you know where to look!  
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)
> 
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


End file.
